


карусель .

by chinecab



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: Depressed Sungoh, Genderbending, M/M, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinecab/pseuds/chinecab
Summary: Соно разбивается внутрь себя; Кису это всё уже где-то видел
Relationships: Yu Sungoh/Choi Kisu





	карусель .

**Author's Note:**

> когда я писала этот текст, Соно и Дэиль давным-давно съебали за горизонт, а сейчас вообще никого из этих людей там нет лол

Кису кажется открытым для общения и простым, как пять копеек, поэтому ближе к концу какого-то безликого студенческого мероприятия к нему подкатывает Ким Дэиль со второго курса архитектурного, больше известный, как "чувак, который проспорил и целую неделю ходил в университет в кигуруми Чармандера".  
Ким Дэиль заводит разговор о Шекспире и приглашает присоединиться к их "обществу ценителей классики", чтобы посетить близлежащие священные места.  
"Общество" оказывается разношерстной компанией, а "священное место" оказывается неплохим баром.  
Кису забывает половину имён и лиц "паломников" практически мгновенно, и ближе к утру их остаётся ровно столько, сколько он оставляет в своей памяти. Один из самых старших, Кори - не совсем кореец родом откуда-то из США - рассказывает бесконечные кулстори и шутит не очень понятные простым корейским смертным шутки.  
В четыре они всей гурьбой выкатываются из бара на улицу, и Кису вполуха слушает, как тот-самый-Ким-Дэиль рассуждает о возможности распития купажированного виски без запивона, пока закуривает. Благодаря шепелявости и сигарете в зубах выходит не очень внятно.  
Кису бессмысленным взглядом скользит по чужим головам и останавливается на Кори, который смотрит куда-то в сторону от всей компании и внезапно молчит. Кису чуть поворачивает голову и видит сутулого высокого парня, едва шатающейся походкой приближающегося к ним.  
Тот останавливается перед Кори, переминается с ноги на ногу и смотрит мимо него. Прямо на Кису.  
В уголках его тёмных-тёмных глаз пролегают едва заметные тени тоски и усталости. Он весь кажется усталым до самых костей; заношенная парка и потрёпанный рюкзак лишь усиливают это ощущение.  
Кису теряет связь с миром на долгих пять секунд, пока колючий взгляд оцарапывает его лицо, прежде чем переметнуться к Кори.  
\- Я, эм, потерял ключи.  
Его голос звучит простужено.  
Кори хлопает ладонью об лицо, и из его вымученного стона Кису узнаёт имя.  
Соно.  
Они пересекаются взглядами лишь несколько раз за короткий промежуток в полчаса, пока Кори не прощается с каждым из них, и они не уходят вместе, но в груди Кису собирается тяжёлый комок.  
Через час Кису уезжает в свою комнату в общежитии, где официально живёт не один (соседа он видел, кажется, всего однажды) и заваливается спать сразу же по приезду, просыпаясь лишь впритык к тому времени, чтобы успеть собраться и уехать на вечернюю смену в кофейню. Он лишает себя возможности обдумать, занимая себя любой ерундой буквально каждую минуту. Много думать вредно и всегда заканчивается одинаково.  
В понедельник солнце издевательски светит в лицо всю дорогу до университета.  
\- Йо, - своеобразно здоровается с ним Кори на большом перерыве, в забегаловке рядом с университетом, - не против компании?  
Кису пожимает плечами прежде, чем успевает посмотреть на того, кто рядом с ним.  
Соно кивает ему, даже не глядя, и садится напротив. Кису как можно незаметнее сглатывает вставший в горле склизкий ком.  
\- Этого придурка, игнорирующего все правила приличия, зовут Соно, - говорит Кори, тяжело вздохнув перед этим, - он младше меня на полтора месяца, но хёном его можешь тоже не звать - не заслужил.  
Кису замечает, как Соно странно дёргается, и после Кори выдаёт обиженное: "Ау" - и потирает под столом, видимо, пострадавшее бедро.  
Соно быстро облизывает губы и поднимает голову, глядя на Кису.  
Тот с трудом вдыхает, искренне надеясь, что это не столь очевидно, прежде чем представиться.  
Соно кивает и отводит глаза. Он откидывается на спинку стула, вытаскивает из широкого кармана чёрной, на размер больше, чем надо, кенгурухи телефон и утыкается в него.  
Оголённые закатанными по локти рукавами предплечья неправдоподобно тонкие, а на тыльной стороне его запястий косточек видно больше, чем это нормально.  
Кису захлёстывает волной необъяснимой тревоги, и он раскрывает свой рот, заставляет себя начать разговор о чём-то, отвернувшись к Кори, чтобы не думать об этом. Они перебирают все книги из серии о Хогвартсе, обсуждают премьеру вторых Фантастических тварей, Кори успевает пожаловаться на проблемы с аранжировкой песен и странные капризы заказчиков, но за это время Соно ни разу не притрагивается к супнице, медленно остывающей перед ним, только закидывает в рот жвачку и неспешно, но достаточно шумно мусолит её зубами.  
Кори замолкает и пристально смотрит на него.  
\- Эй.  
Соно отрывает взгляд от экрана телефона и вопросительно вскидывает брови.  
\- Я не собираюсь есть эту гадость, - слишком резко говорит он.  
Скрежет ножек стула по полу звучит слишком громко, но Кису спешно уходит от неловкости невольного свидетеля ссоры, сославшись на внезапную боль в животе. От мимолётного взгляда Соно и правда больно, но гораздо выше.  
\- Ты просто идиот, - сообщает он своему отражению в зеркале, и оно соглашается.  
Когда Кори предлагает навестить его в студии, Кису даёт добро с гадкой надеждой глубоко внутри, которую стоило бы затолкать ещё глубже, туда, где обычно такие вещи раскладываются по полочкам и превращаются в разочарование.  
К сожалению, сбываются не надежды на светлое будущее и хорошую зарплату, а Соно сидит в углу с неизменным телефоном в неправильно красивых руках.  
Он поднимает голову, и в тот же момент поднимается нечто тошнотворно колючее в грудной клетке Кису.  
\- Вы хотя бы в туалет ходите друг без друга? - проталкивает через словно опухшее горло Кису шутку из репертуара второго класса средней школы.  
Они синхронно издают смешки, и после Соно вытягивает руку, а Кори подъезжает к нему на офисном стуле и хлопает по его раскрытой ладони.  
Кису картинно закатывает глаза.  
Кори даёт ему послушать отрывок своей работы, попутно прихлопывая в такт по столу, откуда-то сзади довольно мелодично мычит Соно. Они ещё минут десять обсуждают звучание, а потом Кори отъезжает от стола с ноутбуком и поднимается на ноги.  
\- Я схожу за кофе. Тебе взять?  
Он смотрит на Кису, а тот мотает головой.  
\- Значит, вы оба будете чай.  
Соно недовольно мычит из своего угла.  
\- Мне ооооочень сильно нужен кофе, - со странными интонациями тянет он.  
Кису не оборачивается, но слышит, как скрипит обивка дивана, словно Соно активно вертится, и видит как Кори смешливо фыркает.  
\- Ну пожалста, лучший оппа на свете, - его голос срывается в конце в визгливый фальцет.  
Кису растягивает отчего-то онемевшие губы в улыбке, потому что это звучит просто нелепо.  
И сегодня Соно, кажется, в хорошем настроении. Вау?  
Кори отмахивается от него с широкой улыбкой, и когда он уходит, в студии повисает неловкая тишина. У Кису, какое совпадение, исчезают из головы все возможные темы. Он некоторое время гипнотизирует чужой ноутбук. Телефон лежит в рюкзаке, и можно его вытащить, в принципе.  
\- Я, конечно, Гарри Поттером не увлекаюсь, - внезапно говорит Соно, - но если у тебя нет аллергии на аниме, то можешь посмотреть со мной.  
Кису смотрит на него, едва привстав с кресла. Он вечно кажется таким человеком, который балансирует на грани между реальностью и сном с открытыми глазами, но именно они, внимательные, полные накрошенного льда, не дают обмануться.  
Они будят гадину за рёбрами.  
Кису пожимает плечами, наверное, непринуждённо и пересаживается к Соно тоже, но сердце трепещет в зубастой пасти гадины. Соно собственноручно вставляет наушник в его ухо и смотрит так пронзительно. Он словно вскользь касается подушечками пальцев его шеи, и Кису отстранено замечает, что они слегка трясутся.  
Он знает.  
Сердце грохочет, силясь вырваться из капкана, и Соно не может не слышать. У Кису деревенеют спина и шея, и он смотрит вперёд, на дверной проём.  
Соно, как ни в чём не бывало, прижимается к его плечу своим и протягивает руку с телефоном, чтобы происходящее на экране было видно обоим. В этом нет смысла, потому что в ушах у Кису стучит кровь, и он пытается абстрагироваться.  
Это глупо.  
Он видит его третий раз в жизни.  
Гадина смыкает челюсти.  
Откуда-то из-за пределов студии доносится чей-то поистине гомерический смех, и Кису, выдохнув, фокусирует взгляд. На экране по горной дороге носятся на велосипедах рисованные мальчишки, в коридоре кто-то скрипит по до блеска начищенному полу подошвами кроссовок. В студию лунной походкой вплывает Чонук (бритоголовый однокурсник Дэиля, один из тех, кто дожил в ночь после мероприятия до утра), а затем входит Кори, у каждого в руках по два стакана в подставке.  
Чонук разворачивается и глумливо кланяется в пол.  
\- Здравия желаю.  
Кису начинает привыкать к их немного странноватому общению.  
Одна из подставок перекочёвывает в руки Соно. В одном стакане зелёный чай с соевым молоком, а в другом американо.  
\- Без сахара? - словно на автомате уточняет Соно, не подымая головы.  
\- Шутишь, что ли? - фыркает Кори.  
Соно поправляет свой наушник в ухе и чуть поворачивает голову к Кису.  
Заметно выпирающая линия его нижней челюсти выглядит так, словно кожа на ней вот-вот порвётся.  
Кису смотрит вместе с ним ещё две одинаковые серии, и в присутствии Кори и Чонука сидеть плечом к плечу с Соно гораздо легче. Он даже думает остаться подольше, ведь на следующей день только две пары вечером, но утренний подъём на смену обещает его мечтам перелом со смещением.  
Соно не сводит с него внимательного взгляда, и все конечности Кису вдруг становятся тяжелее раза в два, а пальцы отказываются нормально сгибаться. Рюкзак трижды вываливается из его рук.  
На улице, в контрасте с вечерней прохладой Кису осознаёт, что его лицо горит, а гадина никуда не девается, лишь разрастается вширь, распирая изнутри.  
Это просто глупо.  
В какао приходит тысяча и одна просьба подменить кого-то на другой точке, и Кису, не задумываясь, даёт своё согласие, прежде чем рухнуть лицом в постель. Утром он всё равно досыпает в метро, и ему снится Соно в форме велосипедных мальчиков из аниме.  
\- Его как-то слишком много, - говорит Кису своему отражению.  
Иронично, но факт: первым, кто приходит к нему этим утром, спустя полчаса после открытия, оказывается именно он. В толстовке с наброшенным капюшоном, тряпичной маске и без уложенных назад волос он выглядит интровертом на максималках.  
Его глаза подёрнуты лёгкой дымкой, как у любого не до конца проснувшегося человека, но Кису его узнаёт. Они смотрят друг на друга молча некоторое время, и Соно хмыкает первым.  
\- Бариста, значит? Но кофе не пьёшь. Интересно.  
Он стягивает маску на подбородок, и его скулы выглядят болезненно-острыми. Кису сам не знает, зачем, но выходит с ним, пока никого нет в зале (что для утра довольно странно, но крайне удобно). Соно негромко прокашливается и суёт в зубы сигарету. В отличие от закрытого верха, на его ногах шорты по колено и белые найковские кроссовки.  
\- Ты ведь не здесь обычно работаешь? Я знаю весь персонал в лицо, а стажёра они бы вряд ли оставили одного утром.  
Кису складывает руки на груди и склоняет голову вбок, сощурив глаза.  
\- Зачем ты задаёшь мне риторические вопросы?  
Соно шумно отхлёбывает кофе из стакана и бросает на Кису немного прояснившийся взгляд. Он ставит стакан на край каменной мусорки и хлопает себя по щекам.  
Кису смотрит на его костлявые коленки с ссадинами, впалые щёки, тонкие руки. Слишком много торчащих костей предполагают три варианта, в двух из которых Соно долбоёб.  
Спросить не поворачивается язык, который вновь присыхает к нёбу, стоит только подумать о полноценном разговоре с Соно.  
Гадина довольно урчит, и этот звук разлетается болючими осколками, отбиваясь от рёбер.  
\- У тебя сейчас такое же выражение лица, как у Кори, когда он выбирает мне обед, - ворчит Соно себе под нос. - Как будто мне одного заботливого папочки недостаточно.  
Кису молчит о том, что дело не в рефлексе курицы-наседки. Или в нём, но не совсем по той причине.  
Соно не кажется хрупким, несмотря даже на то, что его длинные ноги толщиной с руки Кису.  
В его заспанных глазах сквозит что-то болезненное, и он кажется сломанным и насквозь уставшим.  
Всё время вне работы и стен университета Кису проводит с Кори, иногда к ним присоединяется Чонук, обычно по уши занятый учёбой и танцами, и эти встречи разбавляют монотонный круг дней, различающихся лишь условным делением недели, но ему требуется целый месяц, чтобы признаться себе в истинных причинах.  
Внутри него, кажется, не остаётся ничего, кроме колючей зубастой гадины, и он свыкается с мыслью, но не свыкается вовсе.  
Взгляды Соно вскрывают его точно скальпелем, препарируют сквозь слои бессмысленных разговоров в студии, забегаловке или квартире Кори, как раз на той же улице, что и точка, где он знает весь персонал в лицо, и точно добираются до неё, медвежьим капканом притаившейся в глубине.  
Когда грязно-серые тучи закрывают собой небо, Кису надеется, что к концу его смены дождь закончится. Такие надежды, впрочем, никогда не сбываются, и он, не по погоде одетый лишь в поло и недостаточно умный для проверки прогноза погоды с утра, тоскливо смотрит на буквально стену дождя перед собой.  
Сквозь беспрерывно льющуюся с неба воду он видит силуэт, который приближается к крыльцу, видимо, желая попасть под спасительный козырёк. Человек, одетый в парку и джинсы, полностью мокрый, останавливается на последней ступеньке.  
\- Привет, - после недолгого молчания говорит хрипло Соно, стянув насквозь промокшую тряпичную маску с лица.  
Кису осторожно кивает. Гадина мгновенно расползается по венам, заставляет забыть о холоде и склизким комком пробирается в горло. Словно этого недостаточно, тревога тугой верёвкой оборачивает шею.  
Слишком темно, чтобы нормально видеть, но Кису и не надо.  
Достаточно чувствовать колючий взгляд на себе.  
Соно шумно выдыхает - шумно даже на фоне ливня - и подходит близко. Слишком близко.  
Его руки остро пахнут мокрым табаком, и губы холодные, горькие от того же и отдающие резиновым вкусом жвачки.  
Гадина за рёбрами поднимает голову и раздувается, теплеет, и становится нечем дышать, точно лёгкие обратились углями; она взрывается, точно фейерверк, крошит изнутри страшными огненными лопастями, но  
воспоминанием о моменте, когда Соно впервые целует его, Кису мог бы создать просто охренительного патронуса.  
Дождь заканчивается так же неожиданно, как и начался. Они молча идут по лужам на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ни о чём не договариваясь и, если честно, больше ни на что не рассчитывая.  
В десяти шагах от пропускного пункта студгородка Соно останавливается.  
\- У меня с собой нет студенческого, - его голос звучит приглушенным сквозь обратно натянутую на лицо маску, - так что я.. пойду.  
Кису находит в себе силы кивнуть, но не думать об этом.  
Он надеется, что заболеет и всё можно будет свалить на лихорадку, но просыпается с кристально чистой головой.  
Через два дня Кори рандомно (он так утверждает, но, вероятно, всё же привирает) собирает в своей квартире почти всю компанию, как в вечер их знакомства, но это не точно, потому что как минимум половину Кису точно не помнит.  
Соно сидит на пуфике у двери на балкон и смотрит в телефон и никуда больше. Не то чтобы Кису чего-то от него ожидал, но.. серьёзно?  
Гордости у Кису, конечно, почти нет, но не настолько. Он утягивает из общей кучи бутылок пять соджу с разными вкусами и ныкается в противоположном углу комнаты.  
Чонук как-то слишком понятливо хмыкает.  
Прежде чем Кису погружается, наконец, в самоанализ, некто новоприбывший громко стучит по косяку, привлекая внимание. Почти все замолкают и поворачивают головы, точно совы, к источнику звука.  
У неё короткая стрижка, по-красивому смуглая кожа, ярко-голубые линзы и тонкие длинные ноги, обтянутые тёмно-синими джинсами.  
По комнате прокатывается одобрительный гул и громкий свист. Девушка закусывает губу, силясь скрыть улыбку.  
\- Ну тише, мальчики, - картинно закатывает она глаза, - меня не было всего два месяца, а не года.  
Кису оборачивается к Кори; тот сидит, сдвинув к переносице брови. Он слышит негромкий голос Чонука.  
\- Без обид, но я надеюсь, что это не ты её позвал.  
Кори лишь качает головой и бросает тревожный взгляд куда-то в сторону. Кису предполагает, кому он предназначен, но пуфик у балкона оказывается пустым.  
Кису говорит себе не думать об этом. Гадины больше нет и проблемы, значит, тоже.  
Кису говорит очень убедительно, но. Всегда есть это "но", из которого, кажется, состоят любые взаимоотношения с Соно.  
Он выбирается из комнаты в коридор, когда голова начинает гудеть то ли от разноголосого гама, то ли от алкоголя. Ничего не кружится и не скачет, и Кису приходит к неутешительному выводу: он трезв как стеклышко.  
\- Лучшая вписка в моей жизни, - с досадой бормочет он.  
Из кухни доносятся приглушенные голоса: женский и мужской. Вечно хриплый и прокуренный к чертям собачьим голос Соно Кису узнаёт мгновенно, а кому принадлежит второй, догадаться несложно, к сожалению.  
Кису слышит в голосе Соно эту надломленность, которую тот плохо прячет за своим физическим, но не разбирает слов. Может и правильно, ведь люди не уединяются просто так.  
На его плечо опускается рука, но Кису даже не вздрагивает.  
\- Не стоит, - слышит он шепот.  
Он возвращается вместе с Кори в наполненную шумом комнату, покорно сжимает руку на горлышке бутылки, которую ему протягивают.  
\- Её зовут Чжихён, - говорит Кори так же тихо, наклонившись близко к нему, - она в наших кругах популярна, и у них с Соно.. довольно сложные дружеские отношения.  
Кису почти спрашивает, бывает ли с Соно по-другому, но прикусывает язык.  
Он сегодня прямо мистер Своевременность, о да, он поднимает голову, чтобы бросить взгляд на дверной проём мимоходом, как раз, когда в нём появляются они. Чжихён ниже него всего на полголовы, но её запястья, выглядывающие из-под широких рукавов белого свитшота с Джейком из Время приключений, не в пример тоньше. Рядом с ней Соно выглядит почти нормально.  
Соно бросает на Кису вороватый взгляд исподтишка, и тот понимает одну важную вещь.  
Гадина исчезла, а проблема нет.  
Кису пьёт так долго и много, не закусывая и не запивая, что надеется не проснуться завтра вовсе, но не получает ничего, кроме горького осадка разочарования и едва покачивающейся комнаты.  
Следующее утро наступает слишком рано - в одиннадцать. Кису забывается перед этим тревожным трёхчасовым сном, а кто-то не ложится вовсе. Бодрствующие собираются на кухне и слушают ломкий, точно мальчишеский, голос Чжихён. Она активно жестикулирует, вертится на месте и не контролирует громкость, но за неё это делает Соно, в чьих объятиях она сидит на полу, у стены под открытым окном с сигаретой в руке.  
Кису не слушает и лишь отрешенно смотрит поверх их голов, в распахнутое окно. Лёгкое опьянение и выкручивающее, лихорадочное похмелье - это всё, что он получает.  
Он предполагает, что будет дальше, и Соно не разочаровывает. Общие места теряют краски, и дни вновь смазываются в серое, безликое полотно. Кису насильно разворачивает себя по направлению к приевшейся студии, словно силится кому-то что-то доказать.  
Может быть, проиграв себе, он надеется, что больше никто не поймёт.  
В конце концов, он просто не выдерживает количества сочувствующих взглядов от Кори и забивает свой график смен так, чтобы нельзя было лишний раз вдохнуть.  
И на точке в другом конце города, в разгар субботнего вечера жизнь плюёт ему в лицо.  
Светлые волосы во многом меняют весь её образ, но у Кису хорошая память на лица. Она машет ему узкой ладонью и поправляет спадающую лямку тёмно-синего джинсового комбинезона. От её белой футболки у Кису болит голова.  
\- Бариста, значит? Интересно.  
Кису вздрагивает от интонаций точь-в-точь. Чжихён облокачивается на стойку, щурит миндалевидные, густо подведённые глаза, и под их прицелом неуютно.  
Они слишком похожи, понимает Кису. Она живее и громче, но словно сестра, и это, наверное, и есть тот фактор, что так сильно выламывает.  
Кису почти спрашивает, с кем она пришла, но к ней со спины подкрадывается тот-самый-Ким-Дэиль, кивает ему и опускает руки ей на плечи.  
Чжихён крупно вздрагивает и почти заряжает посмеивающемуся Дэилю в нос.  
\- Идиот.  
Она явно ощутимо тычет тонким пальцем ему под рёбра.  
\- Соно, кстати, с нами, но ему слишком лень поднимать свой зад, - говорит Чжихён. - Во сколько ты заканчиваешь? Мы подождём.  
Кису не говорит, что ему осталось всего полчаса, он улыбается с натуралистичным сожалением.  
\- Я до закрытия.  
Если Соно избегает случайных или не очень встреч просто потому, что не знает, как объяснить (как будто это кому-то нужно), что особых причин для поцелуя и не было, то если Кису пойдёт к ним, тогда он просто исчезнет. Возможно и нет, но в последнее время он слишком часто оказывается прав.  
Кису уходит позже всех, через заднюю дверь, и ему в нос ударяет запах сигаретного дыма. На разбитых коленках крест-накрест красуются детские пластыри в горошек.  
\- Так ты действительно был до закрытия, - говорит Соно.  
\- До закрытия, - эхом отзывается Кису.  
Соно щелчком отправляет окурок в полёт до мусорки и прячет обе ладони в карманах шорт. Вопрос "и что теперь?" запутывается в неловком молчании, точно паутине, и не выбирается дальше мысли.  
Соно переступает с ноги на ногу и смотрит куда угодно, но не на Кису. Тот почти закатывает глаза, но осекает себя.  
\- Я сегодня, - наконец, открывает рот Соно, - взял с собой студенческий, так что..  
Кису делает к нему шаг, и эфемерная пропасть между ними не пропадает и не сужается, но теперь он сам целует обветренные, горькие губы.  
Соседа так и нет в комнате, и это лишь ежедневная бесцветная мелочь, но именно она разбивает купол его не-ожиданий-ничего-большего.  
Неправдоподобные руки Соно оставляют слишком реалистичные, слишком тёмные синяки вокруг его запястий.  
Кису распахивает настежь окно. Соно забирается на подоконник, полностью обнажённый, но не до конца реальный в серебристом свете луны. Резкие черты его лица и угловатые линии вдоль выпирающих костей выглядят пугающе изломанными.  
Они засыпают за два часа до подъёма, переплетённые в объятиях так, словно одно целое. Заместо гадины в груди поселяется назойливый трепет.  
В рационально ясном сознании тревожно звенит мысль о том, что Соно нельзя отпускать, но Кису не привык... быть настойчивым. Соно на прощание смазано целует его в уголок губ, прежде чем, как выяснится через несколько дней, пропасть ото всех.  
\- Наступать на одни и те же грабли весело, да? - говорит Кису единственному, кто задерживается в его жизни - своему отражению.  
Трепет превращается в нестерпимый зуд за считанные дни, спрятанные под манжетами рубашки синяки из лиловых бледнеют и выцветают в жёлтый.  
Кису считает, что не ждёт ничего, но когда его ожидания не оправдываются, то он понимает, что сам идиот.  
В конце большого перерыва между парами он сталкивается с Кори, и тот спрашивает о Соно.  
На смене к нему приходит Чжихён с тем же вопросом.  
Как будто Кису потребовал бы отношений и свадьбы. Бегать от несуществующих проблем так же весело, да?  
Когда Кори пишет ему в какао в следующий раз, то он отпрашивается со смены и нервно сжимает в руках телефон, пока едет в такси. Он отмахивается от всплывающих в голове вариантов, а Кори, как назло, не отвечает.  
Когда он влетает в больничный коридор, то все, как по команде, поднимают побледневшие лица. Кису выравнивает дыхание и неизящно плюхается на сиденье рядом с Кори.  
\- Что случилось? - прочистив горло, спрашивает он, запрятав тревогу поглубже.  
Напротив сидит Чжихён, взъерошенная, в мужской толстовке с чужого плеча (и "плечо", собственно, рядом, нервно притоптывает ногой и смотрит в потолок) и мятых спортивных штанах. Она встряхивает лохматой светлой головой и говорит:  
\- У этого идиота открылась язва.  
Кори издаёт громкий невесёлый смешок, который въедается в подкорку. У Кису свербит в висках.  
\- Конечно, открылась. Он курит, бухает и жрёт только кофе да жвачки. С чего бы ей открываться, действительно? - он театрально всплёскивает руками.  
\- При мне он нормально питался и почти не курил, - нахмурив тонко выщипанные брови, отрезает Чжихён.  
Кису не слушает их переругивания. Он просит Дэиля написать, когда всё решится, и уезжает домой.  
Так значит, Соно просто склонен к самобичеванию. Масштабному и разрушительному. Вкупе с язвой желудка просто восхитительное сочетание.  
Вечером в какао приходит:  
"Всё норм"  
"Он в больнице ещё недели полторы пробудет"  
Кису не считает дни, потому что они вновь превращаются в череду неотличимых. Учёба, работа, отсутствующий сосед - все элементы неизменны, и даже смена локации на большой перерыв не привносит ничего нового. Только зуд не вплетается в эту рутину, ломает и выкручивает.  
Кису понимает, что они оба нужны друг другу больше, чем могут себе представить.  
Он узнаёт, во сколько Кори собирается забрать Соно, чтобы приехать на час раньше.  
Кису сталкивается с ним в коридоре, уже переодетым в обычную одежду, не доходя до палаты. Узкие чёрные джинсы висят мешком на длинных ногах. Кису знает, что за ними неизвестно как и где разбитые коленки.  
У Соно растерянный вид, а у Кису ноет за рёбрами. Чужой взгляд словно вскользь проходится по чистым запястьям.  
Соно негромко кашляет в кулак и отходит в закуток у окна, тянет Кису за собой, осторожно взяв его за локоть.  
\- Я, эм, - он вытирает абсолютно сухие ладони об кенгуруху, - мы... а, в общем, мы не можем быть вместе, потому что я супергерой, и рядом со мной тебе грозит опасность.  
Он выпаливает всё на едином дыхании, словно упорно это заучивал (серьёзно?), и глядит мимо лица Кису.  
Кису сводит брови к переносице.  
\- У тебя язва точно не в мозгу открылась?  
Соно кладёт ладони на плечи Кису, и его лицо кажется серьёзным.  
\- Ты должен знать. На самом деле, я, - он выдерживает паузу, - человек-говно.  
Кису смешливо фыркает и стряхивает его костлявые руки со своих плеч.  
Соно неуверенно дёргает уголки губ вверх.  
Всего лишь неуверенность. И недостаток мудачества? Может быть.  
Кису качает головой.  
\- Я надеялся на более серьёзный разговор? Наверное.  
Чудо, что они вообще общаются сейчас вслух.  
\- Я только разочаровываю.  
Соно говорит, полушутя, и его голос не ломается, он слишком обыденный.  
У Кису больно стреляет за рёбрами.  
Он сжимает руки в кулаки, заведя их за спину, потому что прикоснуться к Соно хочется нестерпимо, но уж точно не здесь. Кису неловко пожимает плечами и встряхивает головой, чтобы через отросшую чёлку смотреть не в глаза.  
\- Но ты всё равно.. - в отличие от Соно, голос Кису предательски вздрагивает, - всё равно можешь приходить.  
Кису отходит на шаг назад, когда замечает, как Соно почти протягивает к нему свою тонкую руку, выглядывающую из сползающего широкого рукава. У Кису нет гордости, но сейчас достаточно слов, откровенность которых, наверное, даже зашкаливает.  
Но он знает, что необходимо вывернуть себя, иначе однотонная, безликая рутина проглотит его обратно и выплюнет к следующему такому же изломанному, разочарованному самим собой. Нуждающемуся в том, чего у него самого в избытке.  
\- Любить меня не надо. Просто приходи.  
Приходи, если пойти больше некуда.


End file.
